The Chronicles of Auron Steel
by Clockworksoldier
Summary: A new pirate in on the Grand Line: Auron Steel. Who is he? Where did he come from? How is he still here? Read the stories to find the true cause of his arrival.
1. A Man with No Past

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

Author Notes: This is my first shot at a fan fiction...EVER. So please, don't criticize me too much, but I will accept advice and stuff.

--  
Author: Clockworksoldier  
Rating: T (Might go higher in later chapters)  
Arc 1: Orange Town  
Chapter 1: A Man with No Past  
Arc's Opening song: Revolution DeathSquad by Dragonforce  
Auron's Theme Song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack  
Arc's Closing Song: Pain by Three Days Grace

The storm was fierce, even for the East Blue. The lighting lit up the sky like the sun on the morning. The sound of the thunder felt like it was drowning out every other sound in the town. The wind and the rained added to this destructive symphony, keeping all the inhabitants of Orange Town indoors.

Inside one of these homes were a woman and her son. They had huddled into the shadow in corner of a room, as both were scared for their lives. The woman consider beautiful, wearing her nightgown while holding on to her only son. Both of them closed their eyes, praying for a miracle to happen. After many hours of high winds and loud thunder...it stopped.

The storm was over next morning, but the storm had damaged most of the homes onshore. Thankfully, no one was severely injured. The women and child were save, as their home was several yards from the ocean. They were just happy to be alive.

A knock on their door occurred. "Niwa! Zassou! Are you both alright?" The women spoke up and said, "Yes, Konchuu, me and Zassou are fine." The door opened to reveal a man. He stood about 6ft and seemed fairly built for a 30-year old. He had fair skin and black hair, Konchuu sported short hair and a small beard. He had a square jaw and a round but regular-sized head. He wore a khaki t-shirt, brown pants, black working shoes, and wore a black bandanna around his right arm. Konchuu sported the look of a father figure, something Zassou never had before he was born. Konchuu spoke and said,

"Its good to know you're alright. The Mayor is rounding up some of the men out to the beach and pick up any scrap left from the storm. I just came by to check up on you." "We're alright, but I you to look after Zassou for a little bit. Since he's like you so much in the past, I'd figure you wouldn't mind taking him along. " Every since Zassou was born, Konchuu looked after the two like they were his family. For the 7 years, he's been caring for them, but could never muster the courage to ask Niwa to marry him. "Alright, but I want you to be careful, Zassou. We have no idea what we may have picked up in the storm." Zassou looked up and said, "Okay, but I need to change first."

--  
The sun was shining high on the beach, glistening on the sand and metal across the beach. The scraps of houses were littering the beach, as the storm tore up most of the houses pretty badly. As Konchuu was walking on the beach, Zassou followed, picking up seashells on his way. He was normal sized for a kid his age, but had a slightly larger head. He had black hair like his mother's, and always seem to be happy most of the time. He wore blue overalls and a red-and-white striped shirt underneath. He was barefoot, as he like the feel of sand between his toes.

As they reached a group of scrap piles, Konchuu told Zassou, "Be careful. This stuff is kind of dangerous, so don't try and hurt yourself." " Alright. That doesn't seem to be too hard." As the work started, Konchuu focused on the larger pieces of scrap while Zassou worked on smaller scrap. While moving some wreckage from one pile into another, Zassou spotted what looked like a glove underneath a large wooden pile. As Zassou tugged on it, he felt the glove moved on his own. Zassou yelled out and quickly moved back from it. Konchuu came over to Zassou, saying, "What happened?" "That glove moved on its own! I think someone is underneath that thing," said Zassou as he pointed to the glove. Konchuu seemed surprised at this idea and called up on a few other workers.

As they started to budge the large piece of wood over, they had made a shocking discover. A man was trapped underneath, alive, but badly injured. He seemed like he was 34-years old and wore red samurai-like clothing. His hair was short and black, with a stubble look on his face. A sword was slung on the back of this man, being as big as the man himself. The hilt was a 1/4 of the man's size, while the blade itself made up the rest of the height. In the middle of the blade was a long, black streak, stretching from the hilt to the tip of the blade. The blood was coming out from different parts of his body. Konchuu yelled out, "We need a doctor out here, stat. This guy may not last to long!" The workers carefully picked up the man and carried him off. Before joining them, Konchuu spotted a large sword from where the man once laid. He picked it up and thought, "_I wonder..._"

--  
"Look, he's starting to come to." The man made several grunts until he opened up his eyes. The first thing he saw was Niwa. She had long, black hair and a very pretty face for a 28 year old. She wore a flower-patterned shirt and long, tight pants. She wore two sandals on her feet and wore a gold, round earring in her right ear. "Are you alright, sir?" The man sat up from his position. He realized he was on a bed, having multiple bandages covering his body. His clothes were hanging in the corner of this room. In the room with him were Niwa, Konchuu, and the Mayor. "You should count yourself lucky. In a few more minutes, you would've been dead." The bandaged man said, "Where am I?" The Mayor spoke up and said, "Your safe, sir. Welcome to Orange Town. I'm the Mayor here, but I'm sorry we couldn't give you better conditions to be in. The storm tore up the hospital pretty badly." "What storm? When did that happen?" The Mayor, Konchuu, and Niwa were confused at this thought. Konchuu spoke up and said, "You can't remember anything that happened?" The man started to think hard for a little bit and said, "Well, not everything. My name is Auron Steel. Thank you for helping me out. " "You can't remember what happened to you, but you can remember your name?" "It's odd, I know. I can remember what my name is, but the other details are a little sketchy at best." The others looked at each other in confusion and the Mayor said, "Focus on getting back to health now, Auron. We'll try and help you out the best we can." Auron nodded with agreement and went back to sleep.

As they exited Auron's temporary room, Niwa said, "Do you think he can be telling the truth?" The Mayor thought about it and said, "Maybe, but the storm was fierce beyond reckoning. He still needs our help, no matter what." "And besides," said Konchuu, "How can this one guy give us trouble?" A large commotion came up outside of Niwa's home. As the three of them left, they came across a crowd near the beach. As they struggled through the crowd, the found a startling find: a Jolly Roger flag.

Preview: Town's people are scared! With a pirate on their doorstep, they fear the worse. However, with his memories gone, will Auron change his possible wicked ways? Or is it all a ruse to strike a town undefended?


	2. Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

Author: Clockworksoldier  
Rating: T (Might go higher in later chapters)  
Arc 1: Orange Town  
Chapter 2: Lost Memories  
Arc's Opening song: Revolution DeathSquad by Dragonforce  
Auron's Theme Song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack  
Cyron's Theme Song: Peter Gunn Theme by Blues Brothers  
Arc's Closing Song: Pain by Three Days Grace

"A pirate? That's not right!" Konchuu seemed to be in disbelief of this idea. He, the Mayor, Niwa, and others had taken the flag to the Mayor's home. Set inside his large kitchen, the Mayor was able to spread the flag out on his table. Though the flag didn't take up all the table's surface, it was certainly large to cover the majority of the table.

"Well, Konchuu, it may not be true, but he does bare similarities to this flag." The Mayor took a closer look at the Jolly Roger. It was a skull that wore a red bandanna on it. There are two swords pointing down next to the skull, one on each side. Behind the skull was another sword, larger than the other two swords.

"Can anyone recall such a flag?" The town's people didn't answer. It was either due to fear of getting injured or the surprise of such a flag. Niwa seemed scared at the thought of a pirate living with here.

"It can't be true. Why would a pirate be here in the first place?

"I'm not sure. It is very possible he is a victim of the storm. Still, we don't have any proof that he is a pirate. So lets not jump to conclusions."

"Hey, Niwa? Is Zassou still in your house?"

Back at the house, Auron was still asleep. The setting sun's light still shined on his bandaged up body. He seemed unconscious, as he eyes were closed and his breathing subsided. During this time, Zassou slighting opened the door to the room from the hallway. Zassou checked to see if Auron was still asleep. He opened the door quietly and walked inside. He was carrying a jug filled with some sort of liquid. He tip-towed quietly into the room, inching over to Auron's bed. He continued till he reached the left side of the bed, due to the bed being in the corner. He placed the jug on the little table next to the bed. When he looked at Auron before heading back. Auron's eyes opened up wide and fast!

"Still, we should keep an eye on him. We have no idea how dangerous he could be."

"Mayor. MAYOR!" A man had busted through the front door of the Mayor's house, tired from the running. He walked over to the Mayor, carrying a piece of paper. Some of the citizens seemed to wonder, especially Niwa and Konchuu, what the man brought.

"We're not sure who it may be sure, but it looks important for you to see." The man handed the piece of paper to the Mayor. As the Mayor looked, his faced turned into a face of concern and surprise.

"I believe we have an answer to our dilemma. This...is Auron's wanted poster." The Mayor revealed the paper to the surrounding civilians, shocking everyone in the vicinity. It was Auron's wanted poster. However, the face on the poster is different from Auron's face today. Despite the shorter hair and missing sunglasses, it was definitely Auron. However, it was the bounty on the poster that surprised everyone.

"60 million bellies. We have been taking care of a 60 million bellies pirate."

"Good God, Zassou!" Niwa ran out of the house and straight to her home. "_Please, God. Let Zassou be alright._"

"Who the hell are you?" Auron's eyes seemed to fix on Zassou, who froze in his position in terror. It seemed like he soiled himself by accident as well.

"Oh...uh...my name...is Zassou." Zassou seemed to affix to Auron. He was surprised to see Auron able to sit up once more. Zassou remembered about the jug and picked it back up and handed it to Auron. "I...uh...I found it near where you were sleeping, sir. I thought it might be yours, so I brought it to you."

"Thanks, Zassou." Auron took the jug and placed in front of him. He used his right hand to open it, as his left was still injured. It was revealed to carry Sake, which Auron prompted to drink out of it. After Auron finished drinking, he said, "Thanks, Zassou. I guess the Sake hit the spot." Zassou only smiled and watched as Auron went back to sleep.

(From here, the dialogue takes place as the scene goes on.)

"I don't think we should do this. It just doesn't seem right."

"But Mayor, look at what we got here. 60 million bellies. Think of what we can do to this town. Most of the citizens seemed to agree with that idea."

Niwa is seen still running towards her house. He opens the door and quickly runs upstairs.

"I don't want to take advantage of the situation. He's just a confused person."

"But Mayor, what if..."

Niwa, quickly opens the door that leads to Auron's room, and finds her son, still looking at Auron. Niwa sighs a heavy sigh and hugs her son, knowing he's alright.

"No! This man is like any one of you. If you were in his situation, would you want to be turned in? No. We need to help him. The best we can do, I think, is help is recovery and get him a boat to the sea."

"All right, Konchuu, we'll due it your way. Still, it will be a while for him to recover to his original strength."

The Next Day...

As the sun is up in the sky, Niwa's home seemed to be less as busy as it was before. Niwa was keeping an eye out for Zassou, who was playing with his toy ball. Niwa was sitting on a chair in front of the house, when the town's doctor exited her house.

"So, doctor, how is Auron?" Niwa wondered.

The doctor said, "He's doing fine. Surprisingly, he is recovering very quickly. Still, his left arm was still banged up from that wreckage, so he needs to keep the cast on for another day or so." Niwa was surprised. She had never heard of such a fast healer before. Guess it seemed like he would be leaving sooner than anyone suspected.

Upstairs in the room, Auron was busy putting his pants on. It was difficult, as his left arm what still unusable. After putting he pants on, he took a quick look at himself. He was standing at full height, with most of his bandages gone, only the left arm still bandaged. He looked outside the window in the room to see Niwa and Zassou down below. Though they didn't seem him, he could see them. He spotted Konchuu down the block, coming up to Niwa. It seemed like they were talking, but from Auron's point of view, he didn't know what they were talking about. He decided to continue to get dressed and moved away from the window.

"...so the boat will be ready by tomorrow. I just hope it would be enough for the guy." Konchuu had a disappointed tone in his voice when he said that.

Niwa seemed to smile and said, "Don't worry. I think he'll be just fine." Suddenly, they heard what appeared to be a crowd gathering coming from the beach area. As they turned down the road, they saw what was causing it-pirates. Niwa and Konchuu were terrified at this sight. It was a rowdy group of pirates, each one just as ugly as the next. Though each one looked the same, their main Jolly Roger was seen somewhere. It was a triangle-shaped skull, with a goatee and two guns instead of bones behind it. In the front of the crowd was their captain.

The captain was a tall, stocky man, with large arms and upper body. He was fair skinned, and had black hair. His hair was covered by his brown captain's hat, but his goatee was black as well. His face was triangle-like, as it didn't have any edges. He had a grinning feature to his face, like the Cheshire cat. He wore a blue coat, blue-and-white striped shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes. He carries a large cannon-like weapon on his back, and had a sword strapped to his left side.

As the crowd walked on forward, the captain laughed, "Kalalalala! It's been a while since I've plundered a ton. I guess this town will be fine, or my name isn't Cyron Hogum. Kalalalala!" As they walked forward, Zassou's ball rolled to Cyron's feet. Before he could get the ball, Zassou was immediately picked up by Konchuu and brought to Niwa. Cyron looked down and picked up the ball.

"You should really keep such items out of reach." Cyron then threw the ball back to one of his crewmates. "I'll doubt you'll see that ball again. It's become a property of the Tri-Sided Pirates." Konchuu had enough off and placed Zassou next to Niwa. Konchuu, acting like a hero in this kind of situation, stood up to the Tri-Sided Pirate's captain.

"We're not the kind of people to take on, pirate. We had others just like you, thinking you can take all of our money. Well, not today." Konchuu let loose a punch to Cyron, but Cyron easily moved back to dodge it. Cyron retaliated with a punch of his own, knock Konchuu a few yards away. The entire pirate laughed at this attempted show of heroics.

"Kalalalala! You don't stand a chance against pirate, boy. I'll just show you how different we are." Cyron grabbed the cannon-like object on his back. As Konchuu was still on the ground, knocked for a loop, Cyron revealed the weapon to be a large, easy to handle cannon.

"Too bad you won't see what happens once we're done with you. Kalalalala!" Cyron fired the cannon at Konchuu, as Niwa closed her eyes while she covered Zassou's. While Konchuu stood in awe, the explosion occurred, causing a bright flash of light. Once the light subsided, Niwa, Zassou, Cyron, and the pirates looked on in amazement-Konchuu had survived. As Konchuu looked up to see who saved him, it turned out to be a large sword. However, Konchuu recognized this sword. "_Is it really..._"

"Guess you and the cannon have a thing in common, Cyron." In amazement, Auron stood in front of his sword, fully clothed and his left arm tucked away. Cyron was shocked to find somebody like this to appear and save someone. "You're blowing a hell of a lot of hot air."

Preview: Auron is ready to fight, but can he do it? Can he fight off the pirates with one hand in his sleeve? Or will the pirates get their way over Auron?

Author Notes: All right, it's starting to look good. Will still want some advice, please. Thank You.


	3. The Samurai Pirate

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

Author Notes: All right, this is the 3rd and final story for my first arc. Hope you enjoy it.

Author: Clockworksoldier  
Rating: T (Might go higher in later chapters)  
Arc 1: Orange Town  
Chapter 3: The Samurai Pirate  
Arc's Opening song: Revolution DeathSquad by Dragonforce  
Auron's Theme Song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack  
Cyron's Theme Song: Peter Gunn Theme by Blues Brothers  
Arc's Closing Song: Pain by Three Days Grace

Konchuu was laying on the ground, still injured from the blast. He knew he had to leave, but he was in awe of the sight before him. Auron, an amnesic pirate, had saved his life from another group of pirates who had arrived to the town. It was odd to see Auron in this kind of state. Before, he was found on the beach, bloodied and bruised, possibly due to the storm. Now, after about a day of rest, he was able to save Konchuu's life from Cyron's attack. However, Konchuu was more worried about Niwa and Zassou.

Auron was in front of his sword, which was still in front of Konchuu. He had been fully dressed up, He wore a red samurai-like outfit, but his left arm was tucked underneath the jacket part of it, due to it's injury. His right hand was covered with a black glove with a few straps on it. He wore black shoes and his jug was tied to his belt. The brim of the coat was large, covering the bottom half of his face, and wore dark shades. He is standing tall, having the look of a proud individual.

"Hey, Konchuu?" Konchuu snapped out of his trance-like state and focused on Auron. "Take Zassou and his mother inside. You look injured, so I don't want that to worsen. This fight won't get any better if you guys are involved." Konchuu nodded and stood up, hurrying over to Niwa and Zassou. He pushed them through the door and into the house. After Konchuu closed the door, Auron focus his attention to Cyron and his pirate crew. "Now, shall we?"

The wind blew through most of the town. All the civilians either ran out of town to escape the pirates or hid in their homes. The streets were bare, only save for a few. Only Auron, Cyron, and Cyron's crew were the only ones still in the streets. The pirate crew seemed startled at first, but got a good look at Auron.

Cyron had let out a hardy laugh saying, "Kalalalala. You got a lucky shot in there, you bastard. But you're dead against us! You only got one good arm. How's that going to help you? Kalalalala." The crew joined in on the laughter, thinking that Auron had got in a lucky shot and wouldn't stand a chance against them. Auron turned around, walking back to his sword. "Aw. You going to run home crying to your mama?" The pirates continued to laugh, thinking they've won. However, Auron just walked over to pick up his sword in the ground. With only his right hand, he grabbed the sword and picked it up. He balanced in on his shoulders as he turned around. His head was slumped, looking downwards at the ground.

"Don't mock me, pirate!" Auron whipped his head up, locking on to the pirates. His stare was like that of a basilisk, immediately shutting up the pirates in one shot. The entire crew, even the captain himself, was startled at this display. Cyron was able to break out of the trance and got serious.

"Hey, you got some nerve, punk. You only got in one good shot in against us and you wasted it. Now its time to say good-bye, you useless pile of meat." Cyron reloaded his cannon, and aimed directly at Auron, chuckling with glee. "So long, you pile of shit!" The cannon launched the cannonball, hurtling straight towards Auron. While Cyron smiled in pleasure, Auron had a more serious look on his face. In one quick motion, Auron swung his sword, slashing at the cannonball. The ball was split in half, both missing Auron by mere inches. As they went a few more yard past Auron, they exploded, only causing minor damage. Auron brought his sword back up and balanced on his back again.

"So...I'm useless. Is that it?"

In the second floor of the house, Konchuu, Niwa, and Zassou watched on from Auron's resting area. They looked through the window to see everything that transpired. All had the look of surprise on their faces, amazed at what they saw. Konchuu thought to himself, "_So, this is what a 60 million bellies pirate can do. It's incredible. I'm just happy he's on our side._"

The pirates were scared out of their minds. The cannonball was pure iron; they saw it get sliced like a tomato. All were shock, but only Cyron kept his cool. "Guess you may not be as useless as you look. You may be a great First Mate in my crew." Ignoring Cyron's comments, Auron charged at Cyron, his sword still on his shoulders. With only a few feet away from Cyron, Auron planted his sword into the ground. Like a gymnast, he jumped (with his hand still gripping the sword) and wrapped his legs from behind Cyron's arms. Once he did, he lifted the sword from the ground, catapulting the sword behind Cyron, with his hand still grabbing it. Once the sword hit the ground again, he launched Cyron at his own crew, causing Cyron to his 4-5 of his own pirates. Auron stood straight up and pulled the sword out of the ground again.

Cyron lost his cannon and his patience after that last attack. After getting himself off his fallen crewmates, he dropped his cannon weapon and drew his sword. He walked over to Auron; angry at how he had been treated. With each step, he said, "You...are...starting...to...piss...ME...**OFF!**" In an instance, both Auron's and Cyron's swords clashed with one another. While Cyron was straining to pushed Auron into the ground with both his hands, Auron kept his cool, as the swords were clashed in mid-air. Auron forced Cyron's sword off of him, and delivered his attack.

"Oniken." In a quick flash, Auron swung his sword across Cyron's chest. The strike left a terrible wound, the slash reaching from Cyron's left shoulder to his right leg. Blood gushed from the wound and from his mouth as he fell to the ground. Cyron fell on his back, finished and unconscious. The pirates were now at a total loss. A man with only one usable hand defeated their captain.

"Run. NOW, and take your captain with you." The pirates complied with Auron's suggested. Two of the pirate dragged Cyron by the arms as they ran to their ship on the beach. Once Cyron was placed onboard, the ship left, sailing off into the ocean. Auron sighed, now the battle was over. Auron sheathed his sword on his back and looked back at Niwa's home. The front door opened, as Zassou rushed out to thank Auron, while Konchuu and Niwa stood back in the doorway still in awe at what happened. However, they worked up the courage to thank Auron for saving their town.

2 Hours later...

The entire town came to the beach to see Auron off. The ship they supplied him was small, having enough room to have a deck and an enclosed sleeping quarters. The middle of the ship had a tall mast, about 8 feet, with a 6-foot drape for having is pushed in the wind.

Before Auron left the town, Konchuu came to him first. "I am great full to have someone like you to have here. I hope you find your way in the world, though you may not like it once you find it. " Auron placed his right hand on Konchuu's shoulder saying. "I may not know if my past was right or wrong. But whether it was or wasn't my new destiny starts here."

Niwa came forth, with Zassou close behind. "I hope you have a safe journey. I would normally wish for you to be careful, but I saw you can take good care of yourself pretty well." Auron let out a light chuckle and said, "Yea, well, I just got lucky, thats all." Auron looked to Zassou and kneel ed down for them to be eye to eye. "Thanks for the Sake, kid. It helped out a lot." Zassou formed a smile and said, "Uh...no problem, sir."

As Auron was about to set out to the sea, the Mayor wanted his attention for a second. The Mayor coughed a little and pulled out a sheet of paper. He said, "I know you might need a crew to get into the Grand line. There was a pirate who came to this town not too long ago. Maybe you should see him. I...uh...drew of a kind of portrait of him after he left. I' not sure if it would help you too much." Auron took the paper and tucked it underneath his jacket. "Thanks, mayor. I'll try and find him before he leaves."

Auron then took his boat out into the ocean, now sailing towards his destiny, but first, he needs to find this pirate the Mayor spoke of. Auron hopes he didn't leave for the Grand line soon...

Preview: Auron's set for adventure, but where can this mystery pirate be? And if he finds him, will he allow Auron to join his crew?

Next Arc: Mirror Ball island  
Next Chapter: Next New Island: Marine Confrontation.


	4. Marine Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the char

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

Author Notes: Okay, 2nd Arc is starting now. Keep this in mind: I'm introducing a new character to the story.

Author: Clockworksoldier  
Rating: T (Might go higher in later chapters)  
Arc 2: Mirror Ball Island  
Chapter 1: Marine Confrontation  
Arc's Opening song: Funky Town by Lipps Inc  
Auron's Theme Song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack  
Arc's Closing Song: Numb By Linkin Park

The sun was shining high, as the day was starting up. The waves were calm and gently, showing no signs of ferocity or subtle change in motion. It was a calm day, as the winds let loose a nice breeze into the air. Still, a breeze like this could barely move a grand ship, but it was enough to move a small, one-man ship across the seas. As it turned out, Auron's ship turned out to be the one sailing across the sea.

Auron was sitting on the deck, his legs folded into an Indian style sit. He was busy unwrapping his bandaged arm from the day before, hoping the have it fully healed already. He unwrapped it, strip-by-strip, piece-by-piece. Once he got the finally strip unwrapped, he took a look at his arm. It was healed, but scratches across the arm showed that it was injured before. As he went through some basic exercises, like twisting his hand and clenching it into a fist, he still felt a little pain in it. Still, it was better than an unusable arm. As he began to stand up, he went over to the bow of the ship. He looked out onto the seas, his shades pushed up onto his head.

Auron sighed heavily and said, "Where the hell is the next island? I can't just roam the seas." Auron looked across the sea, only seeing the great blue in front of him. However, a small dot in the middle of this seemingly endless sea glistened in the background. It seemed like a ball, but it seemed a lot bigger. It seemed like that island would be his next stop, as the breeze blew the ship towards the island.

In a few minutes, he reached the island, having been much bigger then he anticipated. It was a giant, silver ball, making his small ship look like an ant before it. He stood at the end of the bow and pressed his right hand against its surface. Auron thought, "Now, how the hell do I get in here?"

"Hey, dumbass!" Auron looked to his left. He saw a figure far across the wall, looking like there's half of him on the outside and half inside the ball.

"If you want to get inside, the entrance is over here!" Auron was a little pissed off; mainly due to the rude guy yelling at him from afar. Still, he got his answer and turned his ship towards the man.

--

After reaching the man and finally entering the ball, he was amazed at the sight before him. It was bright as day outside, but inside, it was like nighttime. Ships were surrounding the island as it sat in the center of the area. The island itself looked more like a nightclub than an actual town. The mountain in the town looked like a giant speaker and above the town itself was a giant disco ball. It looked like Auron found a Nightlife island.

Auron moved his ship past the other ships, making his way towards the nearest dock. As he got closer, he saw a lot of people moving about and having a good time. "Hmph, guess this town doesn't sleep. Too bad for me, I guess." Once he reached the dock, he jumped off his ship, grabbed the nearest piece of rope, and tied it down.

"What is your name, sir?" Auron heard the voice and looked behind him. He saw what looked like woman, about 5ft, 6in. with medium-long brown hair. She wore blue jeans, a brown pair of shoes, and a buttoned-up, white, long-sleeved shirt. She wore black-ridged glasses and here hair long, about down to her back. In her right hand was a clipboard, held it up in front of her. By the sound of her voice and youthful appearance, she would probably around 18-yrs old.

She asked again, "Your name, sir." Auron snapped out of his trance for a second and said, "Oh, my name. It's…Auron Steel. " The girl nodded, took out her pen from the clipboard and wrote on the paper open the clipboard. After she finished, she said, "Looks like it's your lucky day, Mr. Steel. My job has a special for new arrives. Since you're the 100th person I've marked down, it is my job to give you guidance on Mirror Ball Island." Auron smiled a little, as he never had set foot on this island before, or so far as he can remember.

As they started to walk side by side around the island, Auron took a look around the area. There were several buildings around, each one lit up with residents. The people in the streets are laughing and dancing, enjoying each other's company. It seemed like a friendly place to be. As they walked, the girl spoke up and said, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Shantel. I guess I got caught up in my own work too much.

"Its alright," Auron said nonchalantly, "We sometimes get caught up in our work."

"Oh…thank you, Mr. Steel." Shantel wasn't used to hearing stuff like that to her, as they were probably too drunk or tired to say anything nice. "Anyway, Mirror Ball Island is considered a hotspot for any partygoers. As you can see, it's known as one of our main sources income for money. Since I'm a member of the Mirror Ball Welcoming Committee, it's my job to help give you a guided tour of the island."

"Thanks a lot. I would probably end up lost in this town in no time." Auron let out a short laugh, hoping to give off a positive view to Shantel. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to notice too much.

"Anyway, I'm taking you to a special hotel just for you, because of being the 100th person for me to guide." Auron nodded at that idea and followed her to the hotel.

--

The hotel Auron was staying at was very tall. Standing about 5 stories tall, it was lit up with promotional signs in front of it. It had people coming in and out of it through its revolving door. The detail of the hotel was similar to the surrounding buildings, but it had flair and elegance that the other buildings didn't have.

Finally inside his suite, Auron was surprised at the room's decor. It was larger than the room he stayed in when he was in Orange Town. It had one bed in the top right corner of the room, in front of a window. There was a dresser across from where the bed is. In the left corner was a bathroom, complete with functional toilet, faucet, and sink. It looked like it was made for him.

"Hope you enjoy the room, Mr. Steel." Shantel said in the hallway. "Don't worry about the money. Its paid by our Committee."

Auron said, "Wow. I'm surprised you guys have a lot of money. Why is that."

"The Mirror Ball Island Welcoming Committee is part of our government on the island. Both our economy and the Navy pay us."

Auron was surprised and asked, "The Navy's on this island?"

Shantel nodded and said, "Yes. They've been here for many years, though I personally find it unnecessary. Why did you ask? You want to join them or something?"

Auron thought for a moment on that and said, "Possibly, but maybe later." Auron walked over to his bed, placing his sword against the wall and sitting on the bed. "Anyway, why is the Navy here?"

Shantel shrugged and said, "I guess to make sure we keep the rowdiness and party going problems to a minimum. We rarely get pirates on the island. The only pirate I can recall since I've been on this island was the one the Navy caught a few days ago."

Auron had a surprised look on his face when he heard that. "Who did they capture?"

--

An imposing building stood near the heart of the island. Only a story short of the hotel, the Marine Headquarters of Mirror Ball Island is a place of order and control. In the basement of the Headquarters is where the rowdiest and dangerous people on the island. One special guest is staying in a special cell.

In the cell, a young man is sitting, his legs bending downward in front of him. He arms are crossed, covering his head as it was buried in his arms. He wears a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and red gloves. Across his neck is a Holy cross necklace. The man brought his head up, having his medium-lengthen silver hair pushed back. He had the face of a 17-year old, as his blue eyes shined in the darkness of his cell.

--

Preview: Who is this pirate? Why has Auron taken a fascination to him? How did he arrive on the island in the first place?

Next Chapter: Pirate Imprisoned! : The Water Miracle.

--


	5. The Water Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the char

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

Author Notes: All right, some people may have already guessed who the new guy is. Well, don't spoil it for anyone, okay? Also, please review. I don't mind it.

Author: Clockworksoldier  
Rating: T (Might go higher in later chapters)  
Arc 2: Mirror Ball Island  
Chapter 2: The Water Miracle  
Arc's Opening Song: Funky Town by Lipps Inc  
Auron's Theme Song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack

Alex's Theme Song: Breathing by Yellowcard  
Arc's Closing Song: Numb By Linkin Park  
--

The sound of footsteps rang out of the endless staircase, as a marine carrying a silver plate with a lid descended down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, a row of jail cells were lined up on his right. Once he reached the bottom steps, he stepped out into the hallway. The marine's footsteps echoed in all of the cells. Due to the security on the island, there were rarely any prisoners in a cell. Correction: there was one prisoner.

"Hey, wake up, pirate!" the marine shouted once he reached the cell. Though the appearance of the cell looked like any other, there was something special about it that couldn't be explained. Still, it didn't seemed like the marine was bothered by it. The marine took a pair of keys out and opened up a lock in the cell wall. It was a small opening, large enough to fit the silver plate in. The marine looked at the pirate as he placed the plate into the opening.

The pirate seemed to be unresponsive at the moment. With the man sitting down in a fetal position, with his eyes staring in front of him like a hollow opening, most people would be somewhat spooked out. The marine averted his eyes, not wanting to get himself distracted. After he closed and locked the small door, he said under his breath, "Why the hell are we keeping this guy alive?" As the marine walked back up the stairs, the pirate's eyes stopped staring and focused on the plate the marine left. He hadn't eaten in a while since his capture.

--

--Back at the Hotel--

"His name is Alex Kaziakos." Shantel was talking to Auron as he was sitting on the bed in the hotel room. His sword was leaning against the wall next to him.

"I'm not entirely sure who he is, but its said that he is tough. According to a report the committee received, he is said to have taken down most of the marines on this island before being defeated by the marine captain station here. I'm not sure how, but he sounds pretty strong for a young kid."

Auron began to ponder that thought in his mind. _Someone who can defeat some squads of marines that easily must be strong. Still…_ "Hey Shantel, what happened to this Alex guy?"

Shantel shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not entirely sure. But I think he is probably on hold in the Marine Base here on the island. If he left the island, the committee would have known about it."

Auron nodded with affirmation. He understood what the situation and knew what to do. "Take me to him."

Shantel had the look of disbelief on her face. She didn't like what she heard. "What?"

"You heard me," Auron said as he stood up and walked over to Shantel, "If you know where he is, then take me to him."

Shantel showed immediate signs of disapproval, stepping back and saying, "No, we can't just barge in on the Marine Base and demand something like that. We can get in a lot of trouble."

Auron stopped only a foot away from Shantel, saying "I doubt we'll cause trouble if we just visit."

--

As they were walking down the road, Auron took a quick glance at Shantel. She was obviously nervous of the current situation going on. Who else wouldn't be scared to confront the Marines head-on? Still, Auron thought there shouldn't be any problems with the Marines and himself. Since he hasn't been recognizable in the last 5 years, it should come to his benefit.

They were able to reach the Marine Base on Mirror Ball Island with no problem. It practically stood out from the other buildings, due to its bright, white walls and marines posted there on every hour. Large, square-designed walls surround the building, only a few feet apart from each other.

As the got closer, a large, but thin marine met them on their path to the base.

"I'm sorry, but civilians aren't allowed on Marine perimeters. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Auron looked over at Shantel, who was still shaken up from his talk before. Auron looked back at the marine and said, "But she was just giving me a tour of the island."

Both the marine and Shantel had a look of surprise on both their faces when they heard what Auron said. Shantel didn't know that Auron had a plan all along. The marine said, "I'm sorry sir, but a tour?"

Auron nodded and said, "Since I arrived at this island, I was given a chance to get a better look at the island. This young lady here is my guide to this island."

The marine retaliated by saying, "Still, she doesn't have authority to let you come in here."

Auron shrugged his shoulder and said, "Well, in that case, I guess I can't tour you base." As Auron turned around and started to leave, he said, "I guess the marines aren't as strong as I've heard before."

"Wait," shouted the Marine. Auron stopped, and slowly turned his head to the right, staring right at the Marine. "I may not have authority of what goes on in this base, but I will show you just how strong the Marines are."

--

The Marine led both Auron and Shantel to a door guarded by two other marines outside the base. After a short talk with the guards, the door opened and revealed a spiraling staircase going down. Along the walls were lit candles and the hallway was so cramp that they formed a single file line as they went down, with the marine in front. After descending a few yards down, they reached a hallway of cells. As they passed each cell, it looked more and more bleak than they thought. It could be possible that Alex wasn't here at all. Still, they had to make sure.

They eventually made it to Alex's cell, with the same odd-looking cell bars. The holes between the bars were big enough to fit Auron's blade through, but that wasn't important right now.

"Well, looks like you've enjoyed you meal, Mr. Kaziakos." Both Auron and Shantel saw an empty silver plate and lid in front of the sleeping body of Alex. Shantel was shocked at this sight, but Auron was suspicious.

Shantel asked, "Is he…"

"Dead? No. He's just sleeping. He tends to be like that sometimes." The Marine looked back at Auron and Shantel, and said, "Look at him. He's just a kid. Still, he was a bit of trouble. We fought with a pair of swords, which is over there." The marine pointed to the wall next to Alex's cell. The swords were in their sheathes, hanging by a knob in the wall.

Auron thought _Odd; they should've taken the weapons with them instead of putting them at such a close reach. _Auron spoke to the marine and said, "Mind if we have a word with this pirate…alone?"

The marine said, "Sure, but don't expect much talking out of him. He's been silent since his capture." The marine started to leave, looking behind him to see Auron and Shantel standing in front of the cell. Once the marine started trek up the stairs, Alex immediately sat up from the ground.

"Ee-" screamed Shantel. Before the scream was loud enough to be heard, Auron immediately covered Shantel's mouth to prevent the noise from being heard. Auron looked straight at Shantel and made the motion of "Keep quiet" with his hands. After she nodded with understanding, Auron removed his hand from her mouth. "You could've warned me, Auron."

Auron looked back at Alex, who was now standing straight up, looking at Auron from inside his cell. "Lets start with the introductions. I'm Auron Steel, and my associate here is Shantel. It is obvious we know who you are."

Alex nodded with agreement and said, "I'm Alex Kaziakos, but like you'd said, you knew that already. And I know of you, Auron Steel."

Auron didn't seem fazed by Alex's remark and asked, "I'm surprised. How did you know?"

Alex chuckled and said, "Its interesting. I remember my father being defeated by the man known as "The Red Scare" from the West Blue, and seeing him standing right in front of me."

Auron quickly asked, "I'm from the West Blue?"

Alex seemed puzzled and said, "Yes, you are. What happened, were you dropped on your head?"

"More like got hit by hundreds of pounds of wood and steel in a hurricane," replied Auron, with a slightly angrier tone than before. Shantel kept to herself, but watching these men talking was kind of odd for her. She thought that this was their first meeting with one another, but they reacted to each other like old rivals.

"Tough break, man. Guess I reacted too harshly," said Alex as he spoke in a more sincere tone.

Auron came back to his senses and said, "I can understand. I'm sorry. It's just that since I've left Orange Town, I…"

"You went to Orange Town? What happened?" said Alex.

Auron replied, "Aside from the hurricane, my arrival, and a band of pirates almost taking over, nothing really."

Alex let out another chuckle, saying, "You got an odd sense of humor. So, how are the people?"

"There fine. I stopped the pirates and the hurricane destroyed most of the vacant houses. Not many people were injured, only scared."

Alex sighed with great relief. He then asked, "So why here?"

"I'm looking for a special pirate. According to the mayor of the town, he should be heading to the Grand Line soon. He said that he can show me the path to my destiny."

Alex shrugged and said, "Too bad fro me. I would've allowed you to join my crew. That is, once I actually start it."

"Though one thing puzzles me, Alex. I remember someone saying you're an incredible strong fighter. I'm not sure why you're still in here."

"That's an easy answer, Auron. I can't escape."

"Why not?"

"I'm a Devil Fruit User." Shantel was startled at this thought: an actual Devil Fruit User in front of her. Still, like always, Auron seemed unaffected by this discovery.

Auron replied with, "Devil Fruit user?"

Alex sighed and said, "You hit you head pretty hard to forget basic knowledge. Simply put, the Devil Fruits are special fruits that grant the eaters power. However, they become hammers in the ocean and can't swim." Holding up three fingers on his right hand, Alex continued. "There are three different kinds of Devil Fruits. The first kind is Paramecia. This fruit gives you an ability that is classified as 'superhuman' like causing you body to explode without injuring yourself, or the ability to become flying orbs. The second is Zoan. This fruit allows you to turn into an animal and an animal hybrid. This doesn't allow people to talk to animals, however, much to popular belief. The third and final one is Logia. This fruit gives the user the ability to become a natural element, like fire or ice. They are the most powerful of all the fruit groups, as they are near invincible, able to dodge any blow, as they become one with their element."

Auron understood the situation: Alex is one of the people who ate a Devil Fruit and became superhuman. Still, the question hasn't been answered yet. "Understandable, but still, why can't you escape?"

Alex replied, "Because the walls are lined with Seastone." Now both Shantel and Auron had the look of confusion on their face.

"Seastone?" both replied after hearing Alex.

Alex sighed once more, saying, "Seastone is a special kind of stone that emits energies similar to the ocean. It negates the effects of the Devil Fruit and leaves us weak. That's why I can't escape, the cells are made of it."

Auron took another look at the cells, and thought _It may be poorly made, but its true. Alex can't break himself out. Unless…_

"I guess it's time to take our leave.' Auron turned to the hallway and started to walk out. Shantel hesitated at first, but followed Auron out of the hallway.

"Wait. Aren't you going to help me? Come on, Auron; give a guy a brake, man. I want to get the Hell out of her." Alex screamed loudly at Auron, which fell upon deaf ears. It seemed like Auron didn't care for Alex's own life.

--

--Now outside the Marine Base--

Auron and Shantel were several yards away from the Marine Base, still walking towards the hotel. Shantel had the look of concern, seeing Auron in a cold-heart fashion. She wanted to speak against Auron's actions, but was too intimidated by Auron's power. However, she finally mustered up the courage to tell him.

She said, "Why did you just leave him there? I though he was your friend, you ally-in-arms, a fellow pirate! I don't see why some of you can be so cold-hearted."

"Shut up, Shantel."

"I mean, I have seen cruelty like that before, but not like this."

"Shut up Shantel!"

"Stop being so mean and cruel. I thought you could actually have a heart, and…"

"I said," Auron quickly covered up Shantel's mouth once more, keeping her from talking, "Shut up."

"Look Shantel, I'm not about to abandon Alex. He's about the only connection to the past I have and I won't keep him in Marine hands."

After removing Auron's hand from her mouth, Shantel said, "What are you going to do?"

Auron replied with a smile, saying, "Something that I don't want you to get in trouble for: freeing Alex."

--

Preview: Auron had secretly planned for Alex's escape once he heard of his dilemma. However, will the marines have anything to say about it? And who is the Marine Captain who took down Alex?

Next Chapter: To Free a Pirate: Honor Among Thieves!

--

Author's Note: For clarification, I got the okay to use Alex in my story. Consider it a prologue to his adventures. Also, a little information for people new to One Piece.


	6. Honor Among Thieves

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the char

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

Author Notes: Sorry for taking so long. School's winding down and teachers are cracking down on us. What can you do?

Author: Clockworksoldier  
Rating: T (Might go higher in later chapters)  
Arc 2: Mirror Ball Island  
Chapter 2: Honor Among Thieves  
Arc's Opening Song: Funky Town by Lipps Inc  
Auron's Theme Song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack

Alex's Theme Song: Breathing by Yellowcard  
Arc's Closing Song: Numb By Linkin Park  
--

The streets were still filled with the laughter of the fellow towns folk. Back at the Marine Base, however, it was just business. Most marines would rather be out in the town, enjoying the dance clubs and bars. Due to the strict rulings of the base itself, many wouldn't be going out of the base for fun, only for work.

For two marines, they wanted to enjoy themselves rather than guard something. In front of the opening leading to the cells, two marine guards were, as usual, guarding the opening. Both were skinny marines, not the more athletic ones seen outside the base. One was fair-skinned with long, blond hair. The other was just as fair-skinned, but had short, black hair and a stubble chin. This marine also had a cigarette in his mouth, possibly out of boredom or habit. The blond was standing on the opening's right side while the other the left.

The blond turned towards his ally and said, "Hey, Jim."

Jim turned to his blond-haired friend and said, "What, Steve?"

Steve asked, "Do you ever wonder why were here?"

Jim responded with, "It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean...are we the product of...some, some cosmic coincidence or...is there really a God, watching everything; y'know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

Steve stared at Jim like he had a giant spider on his head. In all his life, Steve never heard Jim say something so philosophical. After a long period of silence between the two, Steve said, "...What? I mean why are we here, in front of the Marine base?"

Jim snapped out of it and said, "Oh, uh...yeah..."

Steve asked, "What was that stuff about God?"

Jim quickly replied, "Uh...Hm? Nothing..."

"...You wanna talk about it?"

"No..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." Jim really wanted to get off the subject. He puffed out a smoke cloud after taking out his cigarette and put in back in his mouth.

"But seriously, Jim, why are we hear? I mean…there is only one guy we have to guard and you know there's no way he can escape, right?"

Jim nodded and said, "Yea, so?"

"So…why should we guard him?"

"Because, dude…the captain said we should."

Steve nodded with agreement while saying, "True, true." After a short period of silence, Steve said, "You ever feel like you being watched?"

Jim looked over to Steve with a "you-got-to-be-kidding-me" look on his face and said; "Now you're just being paranoid."

--

A large nightclub was built only a few feet from the Marine base. Though it's not as big as the base itself, it is tall enough for people to look over the wall of the base and see the marines patrolling behind it. On the very top were Auron and Shantel, their bodies flattened against the surface of the flat roof, hoping not to be seen from below. Near the edge of the roof, Auron spied on the two marines with binoculars borrowed by Shantel. In an inpatient manner, she asked, "What are they doing?"

Auron took the binoculars off his head and said, "They're just standing there, talking." Auron brought the binoculars up to his face and said, "They remind me of stoners or something."

Shantel asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Auron, putting the binoculars down again, said, "All right, here's how I worked it out: I go in, free Alex, and fight through any group of Marines that cross my path. All you need to do is get my boat free by the time I'm done."

Shantel, puzzled with this plan said, "That's it?"

Auron stepped up and started to walk backwards. While doing so, he said, "I'm giving you a head's start." In a short burst, Auron jumped from the building. After that, Shantel started to head down to his boat in the docks.

--

"So Jim, what do you think of the captain?" asked Steve.

Jim turned to Steve and said, "Well, I kind of think our captain's a-"

In a second, Auron landed right in front of them, crouching on the ground due to his jump. In another second, Auron quickly grabbed the heads of Jim and Steve, and then bashed them together, knocking them out for a while. After they both fell to the ground, Auron said, "You've been relieved." With a quick glance to both sides, Auron ran into the opening and straight into the basement.

In his cell, Alex is laying flat on his back, tired and upset at his own dilemma. He would've probably acted kinder to Auron and Shantel if he didn't have to yell at them as they left. Still, he wanted to get out of the cell and continue with his life, continue his dream…

In a few moments, he heard the sounds of feet running down the corridor. Alex quickly got up and tried to see who could be coming down at a time like this. Sure enough, it was Auron. After entering the corridor, Auron rushed to Alex's cell, and stopping right in front of Alex himself. After a short period of silence, Alex asked, "What's going on?"

Auron said, "You're being released."

Alex seemed please with that thought, but quickly lost it, as he said to Auron, "You can't do it, Auron. Unless you got the key…"

Auron shook his head with disagreement and said, "No, I do not. But there is another way."

"How? The bars are made of solid Seastone. You couldn't cut with your sword in years."

"True, but who says I'm cutting it?" Auron whipped out his sword, saying, "The pieces of Seastone make up the bars, but they're being held together by steel. The steel is rusted in a few areas. So, if I can do so, I can use by sword as a lever, and release you from your cell."

Alex had a confused look on this face. He could never have done something like that without the proper tools, but Auron was able to come up with it during their conversation. "Why are you helping me, Auron? We obviously only heard of each other in a short while and your helping me."

"Because," Auron explained, "Like me, you also have a dream to accomplish, right?"

"Yea, but still, why?"

"I believe that other people should not restrict you from accomplishing your dreams. In all your power and will, you can achieve anything as long as you don't give up hope."

Alex laughed and said, "You're right about that, Auron. I'm not going to let these marines keep me in here. I want to surpass the Pirate King and sail farther than Raftel, the supposed last island in the Grand Line. So, go ahead and free me, Auron."

Auron nodded with agreement and placed his sword's blade through the lowest opening in the bars. As he pushed down, the bars lifted free, creating a large opening in the cell. As Alex stepped out, Auron said, "Stay here. Somebody probably heard that."

"That's good, because I don't want to forget my weapons." As Alex went to retrieve his weapons, Auron hurried over to the staircase and ascended upwards.

--

In front of the opening, on the surface, were five marines, pointing their guns towards the opening. One marine said, "the captain thought something like this would happen. Keep your guns pointed towards the doorway. Fire only on my command." The other marines nodded with agreement and aimed at the opening. They could hear the echo of feet walking up its steps, but it sounded like it was slow and only one person is walking up.

Though slightly fearful, the marines kept their guns pointed straight, thinking they could handle what is coming next. As the footsteps got softer, a shadow of a person was coming up. As the footsteps started to dissipate, Auron was seen walking up the stairs. Oddly, however, his head was looking downwards and his hands weren't near his weapon. The marines were confused: Auron was acting odd in front of them. Finally, the head marine spoke up, saying, "By order of our captain of Mirror ball Island, we place you under arrest for conspiring to set free a pirate and aiding a pirate. Any final words?"

In a quick fashion, Auron whipped his head up. His eyes almost looked like they froze the marines in their place with his stare. "Scatter." In a flash, Auron drew out his sword before the marines could react. The sounds of sword cleaving through flesh could be heard between them, but the marines and Auron didn't seem to move during that time. As Auron sheathed his sword, the marines fell into the ground, blood spurting from places that showed that Auron severely injured them.

Alex followed up the stairs, seeing Auron standing in the doorway and the unconscious marines in front of him. Alex was awe struck, seeing Auron barely move to strike the marines down. "Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"Come on. There could be others." Alex nodded with agreement. Auron pointed to the wall in front of them and started to climb over it. Alex followed and both of them landed on the other side of the wall. "I guessing you never saw something like that before."

"Actually, I thought you might be a good a fighter as you are a planner." Alex and Auron walked out into the street, with Alex saying, "Still, you haven't seen me fight before. Too bad the chance may no come." As they entered the street, a larger group of marines cocked their rifles and aimed directly at Auron and Alex.

"Okay then, Alex. Care to show me some of your moves?"

--

Preview: The marines have surrounded Alex and Auron. Can both pirates work together to save each other's skins? Or will they get into each other's way?

Next Chapter: Freedom Fight: The Mirror ball Lieutenant appears!

--

Author Notes: All right, quick run-through: Tribute to both Red VS Blue and Pirates of the Caribbean. Also, in order to keep this series online, a tribute to the Final Fantasy X series for Auron. It's mostly because of the name and other characteristics.


	7. The Mirrot Ball Lieutenant Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the char

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its characters, any theme songs that are going to be used in this story or any of the characters that are going to appear unless stated otherwise.

Author Notes: Finally! Schools over for the summer. Now lets start the next chapter.

Author: Clockworksoldier  
Rating: T (Might go higher in later chapters)  
Arc 2: Mirror Ball Island  
Chapter 4: The Mirror Ball Lieutenant Appears!  
Arc's Opening Song: Funky Town by Lipps Inc  
Auron's Theme Song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack

Alex's Theme Song: Breathing by Yellowcard

Chris's Theme Song: Meaning of Life by Disturbed  
Arc's Closing Song: Numb By Linkin Park  
--

As she ran down the street to the docks, Shantel couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Auron and Alex if they failed. She also wondered what would happen if the Marines traced the escape to her. Auron told her not to get involved, so she wouldn't have known he was a pirate when they first met. Still, she thought she could get away by saying that Auron never told her he was a pirate to begin with. It was a long shot, but it was still possible.

After reaching the docks, Shantel took a look around to find Auron's boat. It was simple to find, as it was the only boat that size amongst the larger boats on the docks. "I just hope they're going to be okay."

--

Meanwhile, back near the Marine base…

Auron and Alex nearly had their backs against the wall, having been found out by the Marines. With an arc of Marines standing a few yards away from them, it seemed like normal pirates would give up in a second. However, these weren't your normal pirates.

With a smirk, Alex said, "Did you think they were just going to let us escape?"

Auron replied with a stern look, "I was hoping they wouldn't get themselves injured over us. Still, I guess they're too stubborn for their own good."

After a short chuckle, Alex said, "So…what's the plan? There are 20 of those marines and 2 of us. You want to split them half and half, or do you want me to take them out at once?"

Auron had relaxed himself next to the wall, casually saying, "I'll let you take care of them. It'll give me a chance to see what you can do, and get some revenge over the marines who imprisoned you."

Alex, wanting a chance to improve is skills, nodded at Auron with agreement. After stepping forward a few feet, the marines moved back, possible afraid of what a freed Devil Fruit user can do now. One marine shouted, "By order of the Captain of Mirror Ball Island, Alex Kazaikos, a.k.a. The Water Miracle, and Auron Steel, a.k.a. The Red Scare, are under arrest for the charges of piracy and freeing a wanted criminal."

Auron seemed surprised to hear his name thinking, "The Red Scare? What does that mean?"

The Marine continued, "We are here under the command of Lieutenant Chris Mitchell. Surrender now and the punishments will be swift."

Alex smiled, replying, "If I fought you guys last time cause of something like this, don't you think you would've learned by now?" As Alex started to pull back his right arm, the marines focused their rifles on Alex. Auron noticed the transformation in Alex's right arm. The skin started to turn clear and blue, like the water in the ocean. His glove disappeared and part of his shirt as well. Soon, his entire right and forearm became water in an instant. "Water…Cannon!" With a thrust of his right arm, the water shot out of it like a hose from a hydrant. The force of the water blasted 4 of the marines back, sending them several yards away, drenched and knocked out. The rest of the marines looked at Alex, whose right hand turned into his regular hand. Alex explained, "I have eaten the Mizu Mizu no Mi, a rare devil fruit that allows me to become, control, and create water on the slightest whim. It took your captain to take me down. What chance do you guys have?"

All of the remaining marines jumped back at that sight. It is true: Alex did defeat several marines before the captain could stop him. One of the marines turned his head back and said, "Lieutenant, what should we do?"

A large figure, stocky built but strong, walked forward from an alleyway next to the marine. The man's body is slouching, though he isn't laying against anything. Though the man wore the standard marines coat, it was unbuttoned, revealing a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes underneath. The shape of the man's head is like that of a brute: short, square, and mean. The lieutenant's long, black hair is unruly and messed up, with some of it covering his face. The man looked like a psychopath at close up, due to the angry stare and crooked smile. Around the forearms of both his arms are black chains, ending with a hook on each one. That part of the chain his held in his hands. As he stepped forth from the shadows, he said in a gruff voice, "Fall back, Marines. Leave the pirates to me." As the marines hid back into the shadows, the larger marine walked out into the street, his eyes focused on Alex. As he stood in the middle, he explained, "I guess I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Lieutenant Chris Mitchell, second in command of the Black Cage Corps. You should be grateful, Alex. I will be the one who turns you in, not the captain like last time."

Auron, interested in that thought, spoke up and said, "Hey Alex, how did you lose to the captain anyway?"

Alex, a little pissed off on that idea, said, "In all honesty, its partly my powers. Even though the Mizu Mizu no Mi is a Logia type, I can't dodge attacks that come straight at me by turning into water."

"Another factor," said Chris as he interrupted Alex, "is that the captain is also a Devil Fruit user. That is how you were captured. Now, it is my turn to bring you to justice."

"Over my dead body." Alex drew up his swords, wielding one in each hand. "Two Sword Style: Water Swords." In seconds, the swords became enveloped with a water cover, only covering the blade of the swords.

"Guess it's going to be the hard way, then." said Chris, as he thrusted his hands into the ground, pulling out a large rock from the ground. He then threw the rock towards Alex, with the chains attached to it. Alex retaliated by cutting the rock down the middle, easily countering the frontal assault. However, the chains attached to the stones were going unnoticed by Alex. As Chris pulled his arms back, the chains followed, having been de-attached to the stones. With great force, the hooks stabbed Alex in the shoulder blades. Alex was force forward, feeling the pain of the hooks digging into his body.

Auron stepped up from his wall to retaliate, but Alex shouted, "Stay back." Alex dropped his swords and tore the hooks out of his body. The injuries he obtained from the attack healed, thanks to his water abilities. As he stood up and picked his swords back up, Alex said, "Hope you enjoy staying in the hospital, Chris, cause this attack with put you in the bedpan for quite a while."

Chris pulled his chains back and said, "Well, when I'm done with you, your going to need a bedpan in your nice, cozy jail cell." Once Chris has the right length of chain he needs, he started to twirl them around, spinning them at high speeds. "After all, your already a human made up of water, so you can't dodge my attacks so easily."

"True, but that's what gives me the edge." Alex adjusted his from, his legs spread apart by about a foot, but parallel to each other. He folded his arms into one another, causing his swords to be pointed forward and parallel to the ground. From the side, he almost looks like a bull, with his swords representing the horns. "Two Sword Style: Water Bull Charge." In an instance, both Alex and Chris charged forth at each other. They looked like charging rams; ready to see who's the dominant male. As they connected with their attacks, Alex had his arms spread out. After the attacks connected, both seemed to be frozen in place. Auron wondered if Alex's attack was successful or not. Alex slouched on his right knee, trying to keep balance. Chris, on the other hand, stared to bleed from his mouth. Chris fell over unconscious from Alex's attack. Alex, after regaining his balance, said, "The water flowing across my blades allows me to bypass the skin. Due to its watery components, I can easily strike at your organs in ease. Like I said, I hope you enjoy staying in a hospital."

Auron, pleased with what had happened, clapped from the Marine Base's wall. "Guess they weren't kidding that you defeated so many marines in a short time. Nice job Alex."

"Firing Sea stone Net!" In an instant, a large, metallic net came hurtling towards Alex. It wrapped around him and put him into a fetal position. Alex lost his swords when the net captured him.

"Alex!" Auron ran towards Alex to see if he's okay. He was still alive, but the net looked familiar. "Great, a Seastone net too?" Auron turned around to see two figures on top of the Marine Base wall. One was a regular marine, carrying a large bazooka. Judging by the smoke coming out of it, Auron thinks that was how the net was launched out. The second one was a woman, attractive with long, pink hair. She is wearing a dark red suit with a white undershirt, purple gloves and shoes. She spoke up and said, "Nice job, soldier. You make your captain proud. Hina proud"

--

Preview: Hina is revealed as the captain marines on Mirror Ball Island. Can Auron defeat "The Black Cage" and escape the island in one piece?

Next Chapter: Black & Red: The Cage meets The Scare.

--

Author's note: Yes, it's the first introduction of an actual One Piece character. It is the first of many trust me.


End file.
